


king of the world

by regionals



Series: smut one-shots [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blindfolds, Dom/sub, Gags, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensory Deprivation, Smut, i guess, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regionals/pseuds/regionals





	king of the world

seven in the evening on a sunday in december finds tyler face down on the bed, with a blindfold over his eyes, and a ball gag in his mouth. his arms are tied behind his back, legs tied to either of the bedposts at the end of the bed, and he can hear josh shuffling around the room and talking to himself under his breath. he feels the bed dip behind him, between his legs, and then he feels josh sitting on his lower back. he can feel the rough texture of the denim of josh's jeans against his back, and he assumes josh is still in his clothes from the day.

he feels josh take a hold of either of his arms, and has to bite his cheek when josh tugs on them, to make sure he got the knots in the rope tied secure enough. between the two of them, tyler's the one who knows how to work a knot. josh isn't too bad at it, really, but he's not the best either.

"you with me, bud?" josh asks as he trails the tips of his fingers down tyler's spine. the sensation makes the hair on the back of his neck stand up and makes him sigh, before he hums around the gag and nods. josh puts more weight onto him as he bends down, kissing the side of tyler's neck, and speaking into his ear in a low tone. "you're being so good for me right now."

tyler feels this tingy feeling race down his abdomen from josh's praise, and he nods a little bit. josh sits back up, and asks another question. "good to go?" tyler holds up one finger. josh calls him a good boy. "slow down?" tyler holds up two fingers, and josh tells him he's doing great. "stop?" tyler holds up three fingers, and josh runs his fingers through tyler's hair, telling him he's perfect.

tyler likes this. he likes not knowing what's going to happen. of course, he has a general idea of what's going to happen--he knows josh is going to have some fun with him, but tyler drew a few lines, told josh a handful of things he wasn't comfortable with doing tonight that he might be more comfortable doing on a different night.

josh climbs off of him, and tyler hears the click of something, and it takes him a minute to figure out what it was he heard. he realizes what it was when he feels josh's thumb, which seems to be _slick,_ pressing and rubbing against his perineum. tyler arches his back and bites down on the gag a little bit; he wasn't expecting that.

tyler's hard--he's been hard for the better part of an hour, now--and that fact is made obvious to him when, with his other hand, he feels josh lightly pinch at the tip of his cock, which is poking out from in front of his balls, and mumbling, "already leakin' for me?"

tyler nods, and if he could, he'd say, _"always leakin' for you, daddy,"_ but he can't so he just whines a little bit, hopefully getting the point across.

he hears josh exhale, and tyler really wants to look at him when he feels him press a gentle kiss to one of his thighs. "such a sweet boy." josh continues using his thumb to toy with his prostate from the outside, and tyler tries his best to hold still for him, to _behave._ it starts tingling, a bit, and tyler realizes josh must've grabbed the bottle of lube that has _warming_ written across it in orange font.

tyler manages to keep quiet, at least until he feels something _cold_ dripping over his hole, followed by the pads of two of josh's fingers just rubbing over it, not pushing in, but applying pressure. josh keeps that up for a few minutes, and those few minutes feel like a fucking eternity. tyler keens and moans from behind the gag, and lets out a muffled shout as josh sits up, just a little too fast, and brings his hand down on tyler's hole, _hard_ , telling him to keep quiet.

tyler nods in excess, and has to bite down on the gag when josh brings his hand down again, except this time on his ass cheek. it stings and burns and josh does it again and tyler clenches his toes together, trying to will himself to not roll his hips into the mattress below them, reminding himself that josh is in control of that tonight.

tyler feels the tension flood out of his muscles when josh is lying down again behind him, and he feels his boyfriend's tongue on him, toying with his hole, sort of fucking him a little bit, sometimes dipping down to suck at one of his balls. he allows himself to enjoy this, and josh allows him a quiet groan as he's slicking his middle finger into him. josh doesn't fuck him with it, though. tyler doesn't know why he expected him to in the first place.

instead of fucking him with his finger, josh just rubs at his prostate, and gently sucks on his balls, using his other hand to toy with the tip of his cock, up until tyler's squirming and clenching and unclenching his fists like he does when he's about to cum. as soon as josh notices, he's removing his mouth from tyler, quits touching him, and slowly takes his finger out of him.

tyler lets out a frustrated whimper and a muffled little squeak when josh, ever so harshly, grabs his thigh. josh grips his thigh hard enough to hurt, but releases his grip shortly after so he can smooth his hand over tyler's thigh, and rub soothing circles into it.

josh waits for him to come down, to take a few steps back before he asks, "how are you holding up?'

tyler holds up one finger.

josh tells him he loves him.

tyler nods and smiles around the gag as best as he can.

josh walks up the bed on his knees, and reaches down to take the gag off, for just a moment, so he can ask, "can i use a toy?" he wants a verbal answer from tyler; not just a nod.

"fuck me after, and don't use any of the _big_ ones," is all tyler tells him.

josh pets his hair, gags him again, and gives him a tiny kiss on the shoulder.

tyler sighs almost silently when he hears the bed creaking as josh gets off of it. he has an idea of what's coming, but that's all it is--an _idea._ he doesn't know exactly what josh is going to do, and that excites him, more than anything. the anticipation kills him, and tyler just cant help but to roll his hips into the mattress, seeking some sort of friction on his cock.

it's a bad decision, he learns, when the bed dips, and josh sits low on his back so he can yank on his hair, and hold his head up while he speaks, just to make sure he hears. "listen, you little _shit,"_ he starts, voice sharp and harsh and whispering, _"you_ don't get to choose what happens, yeah? _hold still,_ or i'll leave you gagged with a vibe on that tiny little cock of yours for the rest of the night."

josh would never, tyler knows that, but the thought makes him get about ten times harder than he already is.

josh lets go of his hair, not even bothering to gently lower tyler's head back onto the mattress--he just lets go, and tyler's head drops. josh climbs off of his back, and tyler itches at his arm as best as he can while he waits for his boyfriend's next move. josh's next move involves slicking two fingers up with lube--the warming kind--the kind tyler likes--and pressing them into tyler's ass.

he goes slow, for tyler's sake. josh talks, he always talks, it's what he _does._ he talks and he whispers filthy things to tyler as he fingers him and tyler wants so badly to look over his shoulder, to make eye contact with josh, to see that dark look in his eyes, to feel the rush of fear and excitement shoot up and down his body from that _look._ this is better though, he thinks, at least right now. never quite knowing what to expect. his eyes are open and he's trying to look, but he can't, which means josh did his job right in blindfolding him.

tyler hears josh reaching for something, and he feels something press against the underside of his balls, and he spends a minute or two trying to figure out what it is before it turns on, and, _oh._ fuck. as soon as it turns on, tyler realizes what it is--it's a fucking wand vibrator. "wish you could see yourself right now, ty. fucking delectable."

as josh starts hammering into him with his fingers, he says, "you always look so pretty. i want to fucking _ruin_ you."

tyler wants to tell him that he's already doing a good job at that, but he can't, so he just lets out a high pitched and keening whine, partially because that was kind of hot, and also because josh turns the vibrator up a bit, and presses it harder into his balls as he fucks his fingers directly into his prostate.

tyler's hips are lifting off of the bed, just a bit, and he's expecting josh to pinch him or to spank him, but he allows it, and tyler relishes in it. he relishes in it up until he's _just_ on the edge of cumming, which is when josh pulls his fingers out of his ass, and pulls the wand away, turning it off, and setting it somewhere else on the bed.

they repeat this process four more times--josh holds the wand against tyler's balls or his perineum, sometimes the underside of his cock or high on his thighs, and fingers him, giving him a taste of how he's going to get fucked after, but he never lets him cum. he'll bring him to the edge, and tyler will feel like he's about to tip over, like he'll _finally_ get what he wants, but then it just retracts and it never comes, both literally and figuratively.

tyler hears the click on a bottle of lube, feels lube being squirted directly onto his ass, and then the zipper on josh's jeans. the sound of that zipper sounds like a fucking church choir to tyler, who is so _desperate_ to get fucked right now. "i'm gonna fuck you," josh states, and tyler feels the bed shift before the straps on the gag are falling, and he's able to spit it out. "i want to hear you. want you to let me know how good," he starts pressing the tip of his cock against tyler's hole, "daddy's cock makes his boy feel."

josh starts thrusting, slow but firm, and tyler's sure to obey him, letting out a litany of _thank-yous_ and begging him for more. and josh gives him more, figuring he's already teased him enough for one night. josh gives him more, gives him everything he has, and _fucks him_ harder than he has on a long time, and by the time tyler's thighs are shaking and he's doing the thing where he clenches and unclenches his fists, trying to warn josh, saying, _"gonna--gonna cum--"_ josh just fucks him harder and fucks him through it, even keeps fucking him afterward, until he cums, loving the way tyler moans so loud and so pretty for him and how his ass clenches around him, so tight and hot.

once josh catches his breath, the first thing he does is fit a finger under the blindfold, and lift it up and off of tyler's head. tyler has his face smushed sideways into the mattress, panting and mouthing at the sheets a little bit. he doesn't look at josh until he feels him fumbling with the knots binding his wrists together.

the first thing he says is, "god, you're fucking beautiful," and he feels like an idiot for the way he smiles at the flustered look on josh's face.


End file.
